


The Spinner & The Mermaid: Part II

by Maplesyrup



Series: The Mermaid 'Verse [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Spinner!Rumple, Sweet, i wanted a mermaid fic so I wrote one, mermaid 'verse, mermaid!Belle, rumple's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplesyrup/pseuds/Maplesyrup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(Here's a secret: I have no idea what I'm doing when it doesn't contain smut. Carry on!)</p></blockquote>





	The Spinner & The Mermaid: Part II

_Time is turnin'_  
_My heart's burnin' me through_  
_Oh, I'm scared to close my eyes in case_  
_I miss my chance with you_  
_Didn't know what I was missin'_  
_You gave me something to miss_  
_I don't need anybody_  
_I'm fine here on my own_  
_But if I needed somebody  
_ _It'd be you, I'd call my own_

_-"Stella", Cereus Bright_

During the times when his hands were busy, but his mind was free, his thoughts alway turned back to her. He wondered if she had a name, if merfolk even adhered to such mortal things, where she lived, what made her happy. He even wondered if there was a special place she liked to go, a mermaid grotto of sorts, and felt somewhat silly at the childish notion, but wanted to know nonetheless.

He was checking the ship's rigging while they were docked when he felt a splash of water on his boots. He laughed and turned, knowing it was her he would see. 

She hid shyly by the hull and looked up at him with a smile. He smiled back and turned to look around. It was bustling and everyone was at their own business; no one would notice if he sat with her in the shadow of the ship and he had a few minutes yet before he was needed.

He limped down the slanted plank to the dock and followed it to its end. She swam over to him as he sat down and removed his boots to place his feet in the water. He look down at her, treading the water by his feet, her glimmering tail catching the light as it flicked underneath her in the water.

"Hello there."

She placed her hands on his legs, her blue eyes bright and happy, her smile joyful. He wished to hear her voice respond to him in kind, to know her cadence of speech and the sound of her laughter, but he was content that she seemed to understand when he spoke to her.

It had been a few weeks since he'd last seen her, this being their third encounter. The first, she saved him from death. The second, she'd swam alongside his ship for a few miles before taking off to do whatever it was that merfolk did under the waves. The Spinner wasn't sure if she had a specific home to go to, but she seemed to want to keep close to this particular port. It happened to be his home port as well, but he couldn't know if that was coincidence or something else.

His ankle had mostly healed from his injury, and he was only limping slightly, using an ebony cane for assistance that was given to him by the Captain. A generous gift, and one he tried to refuse, to which the Captain had pretended mortal offense. The Spinner had laughed in embarrassment and thanked him. The crew took turns good-naturedly ribbing him, comparing him to a landed dandy of the King's court, even occasionally tacking on "my lord" to his moniker.

But his mermaid was with him now, and thoughts of the crew weren't in his head. 

His heart was full as he gazed at her beautiful face, her hair falling in wet tendrils around her shoulders, concealing her top half under the water with dark undulations. He'd hardly noticed at first that she wore no coverings aside from her glorious hair, but when he did, he found himself a bit shocked and he politely kept his eyes away. But of course she wouldn't wear clothing, she wasn't a creature of the land. She was innocent in her nudity and he didn't care to cause her shame.

She swam to the ship and touched the hull with one hand and pointed out to sea with the other, looking at him quizzically before she returned to him. He counted the days and told her how long they would stay in port before leaving. He spoke of the things he and the Captain had yet to do while on land, the dinner with the Governor and the ball to follow.

She swam closer, wrapping her arms around his legs in the water and rested her cheek near his knee, giving him her wide blue gaze. He leaned towards her, cupping her face in his hand, and she pressed into the contact.

He found himself wishing for a way to take her to the ball with him. How lucky and proud he would feel to be with her, to hold her close as they danced, to sit next to her at dinner and know that she was his, even if just for a night. 

But, as with all foolish dreams, to think on it brought the Spinner more pain than pleasure. 

He looked up at the horizon between the hulking mass of ships and let out a sigh. He felt her fingertips against his face and realized she was wiping away a tear he hadn’t realized he’d shed. She looked forlorn again, and he was the cause. He clasped her hand to his face, kissing her palm before pulling back.

Before he could speak again, he saw her eyes grow large in fear. She released his hand and slipped under the water, out of his sight; the only evidence she had been there a small ripple in the water and his hand clutching air.

It was then that he noticed the footsteps of someone coming up behind him; that’s what must have scared her off, hearing another human approaching, but he didn’t turn to see who was there, still staring at the spot where his mermaid had been.

His cane entered his line of sight, held aloft by the Captain, and the Spinner took it, giving him a nod and smile of thanks. The Captain clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder and laughingly  told him they'd best tidy up and head to the Governor’s party, or all the finest drink and ladies would be snapped up by the time they got there.

He turned and gave the Captain a wry look before hoisting himself back to standing. As the Captain’s footfalls retreated, the Spinner gazed at the water, waiting as before to see if she’d return. 

She didn’t.

He sighed, and fished around in his pocket for a silver coin. In the tales he’d been told as a child, merfolk liked shining things, and would often trade for them. Once again, he hadn’t the chance to properly say goodbye before she was frightened away; perhaps if he left her something, she would understand his message and not think he’d given up on her. If she left something, he would take it as a good sign. If not, well, he wasn’t going to think on that for now.

He looked around to make sure he wasn’t being watched, and placed the coin at the edge of the dock where he’d been with her, pushing it so it peeked just beyond where the dock stopped. He backed away, giving one last look to the water before turning and making his way up the plank.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Here's a secret: I have no idea what I'm doing when it doesn't contain smut. Carry on!)


End file.
